


It All Started With A Pillow Fight...

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Dead Hales, Dead Laura Hale, M/M, Mention Erica Reyes, Mention Lydia Martin, Mention Scott McCall - Freeform, Pillow Fights, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: The definition of pillows fights is a common game mostly played by young children in which they engage in mock physical conflict, using pillows as weapons. Many times pillow fights occur during children's sleepo-This couple aren't young children and it's more then a mock physical conflict that soon burns up in desire.





	It All Started With A Pillow Fight...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a excellent weekend and a excellent Tuesday. Hope you like this new story of mine with the lovely couple Sterek.

It has been a lazy day for Derek as he had used most of his Saturday reading a book about shifters verses vampires. Stiles had gone shopping to the only mall in Beacon Hills with Lydia and Erica early in the morning because they had demanded new wardrobes for the upcoming season.  
  
'Talking of the devil' Derek thought as Stiles open the door of their bedroom with handfuls of shopping bags and a pout on his face. Stiles glared at Derek when he realized he had been lying on the same spot on his side of the bed with a book halfway finished and he only wore a pair of sexy black sweatpants low on his hips.  
  
Derek only raised a black eyebrow at Stiles as in saying 'hello' but Stiles always being a drama queen and with the shitty morning he already had. Stiles just sigh before dropping his shopping bags on the ground where the items in the bags spilled out.  
  
Stiles change into a soft pair of black sweatpants, that look the same as Derek's in front of his mate, then Stiles climb into his bed next to Derek. Stiles kiss Derek's right cheek after he made himself comfortable, so that Derek would quit reading and pay him attention. Stiles agreed he was an attention whore but Derek just roll his eyes and kept reading.  
  
"Dddeerrreeekkkk," Stiles whine out loud against his mate's ear, but he only raised the same eyebrow from before at Stiles. "Sourwolfffffff, I had a shitty shopping trip today and I desire some sexy sex with my broody mate of dark hair." Stiles thought of a different plan of how to convince Derek to have sex with his wonderful and sexy mate or to convince Derek that sex was more entertaining than reading his boring book.  
  
Stiles slowly moves his left hand over Derek's clothed cock and rubs every so the delicious cock of his mate like he knew Derek loved.  
  
'Nothing' Stiles mentally yelled before he grabbed a gray pillow from his side of the bed and smacks Derek playful with it. Derek closes his book with a groan before grabbing a black pillow from his side with a smirk and smacking Stiles on the head with it.  
  
They playfully start a pillow fight, but soon Stiles remembers that he was fighting with his favorite pillow and exchange it for the other black pillow on his side, their pillow fight resumes now that both had black pillows.  
  
The pillow fight went on for more than a half an hour and little white feathers flew out of the black pillows until Derek's pillow ripped open.  
  
All the white feathers came out covering both of their laps and their bed, it reminds Derek of the winters he spent with his older sister, Laura, in New York City after the fire.  
  
Stiles giggles fade the sadness that comes to Derek after thinking about Laura.  
  
Stiles once more smack Derek with the last black pillow when Derek just pulls out his claws on his right hand and rips open the pillow Stiles hold.  
  
Stiles shocked face makes Derek snort before he kisses his human mate, a soft kiss that leaves Stiles tingling. That soft kiss makes Derek push Stiles flat against the bed and climbs over his mate, he holds his weight by putting his hands in pushup position besides Stiles' ribs.  
  
They keep making out with the feathers still flying around them with their movements, a close lip kiss turns into French kisses. While their tongues fight for dominance, their hands ran down to each others nipples where they twist and pinch nipples. To no one's surprise Derek's tongue won, but Stiles didn't mind because he still got to have sexy sex with Derek.  
  
Stiles open his legs wide for Derek to kneel in between, Derek growl against Stiles lips. A growl that made Stiles' blood burn in his veins, with another growl Derek removes his mate's slightly cover black sweatpants.  
  
Derek begin having his way with his beautiful mate even before Stiles' sweatpants had hit the floor somewhere behind Derek.  
  
Stiles felt a trail of open kiss, licks, and bites from his right nipple, between his ribs, down to his belly button where Derek thrust his wet tongue twice while his right hand wraps around Stiles' cock base. Derek then moved his mouth from Stiles' belly button down to the red head of Stiles' cock.  
  
A lick that makes Stiles moan Derek's name and clench his toes.  
  
"Oh god yes, babe." Stiles yelled out which just makes Derek smirk a bit before licking once again and tasting pure Stiles.  
  
In the air Derek could smell Stiles' scent (paper, grass, and pumpkin pie), Derek's scent (forest, car oil, and grapes), and to not miss the scent of hot sexy sex.  
  
With a moan Stiles clench his left hand in Derek's black silky hair harder than normal, which makes Derek stop and raise his head slightly. With a giggle Stiles removes a small white feather that got stuck to Derek's upper lip, both smile, but once it's removed Derek resumes to sucking Stiles off.  
  
Derek's other hand, which wasn't busy drops lower then his cock and squeezes Stiles' balls without losing his rhyme of sucking. Derek stares at Stiles' wide open eyes before he deep throats Stiles cock without gagging on his red average cock before slowly moving up his length until the head is the only part in his mouth.  
  
Moaning Stiles wrap his left hand tight around his cock's base, feeling his release near, he warns Derek to stop. Derek keeps up until he sees Stiles' muscles tense, just a couple seconds before Stiles exploded, then he climbs up Stiles' body until they can kiss again. Not before Stiles remove another small feather from Derek's lower lip and both smile again.  
  
Derek and Stiles switch positions, now Stiles laid on top Derek's bare thighs, but not before he removes Derek's black sweatpants that were so covered in white feathers that now they were all white. They go down Derek's hips and thighs, but they get stuck on Derek's hairy ankles, which makes them smile. Derek tugs on the sweatpants until the offended article comes off and follows Stiles' forgotten sweatpants on the floor.  
  
Stiles bend his head until he can lick Derek's delicious abs, Derek with no patience pushes Stiles down until his lips are tracing Derek's bigger than average cock.  
  
There is nothing else that Derek wants in this second, then to have the swollen and wet mouth of his wonderful mate wrap around his cock. The alpha moans out Stiles' names as he gets that mouth on his cock's head and their gazes catch, gray-green and whiskey.  
  
Derek's left hand wraps on Stiles' light brown hair, Derek thanks god that Stiles let his hair grow out because now he can tug on Stiles hair. Derek's right hand rubs at Stiles' shoulders and neck, more clearly where Derek's claimed bite lay on that creamy skin with moles.  
  
They don't keep for long in that position because Stiles has a magical mouth that almost makes Derek lose control over his wolf and his cock. Derek moves Stiles until he is on all four with Derek licking his way down his mate's spine to his red balls.  
  
He follows up kissing his hole, then maps all the moles decorating his mate's delicious ass, he also bites on mouthfuls of his ass with his human teeth.  
  
Using the tip of his nose, he makes a fine trail between his Stiles' ass cheeks over his pink hole and up the trail a couple times until Stiles run out of patient not that he much to start off with.  
  
Stiles rub his hole against his mate's amazing beard, Derek with a smirk licks Stiles' hole making Stiles gasp. Derek thrust his tongue in as far as the slightly open hole from their sex this morning allowed him. Derek growl against his mate's hole which follow by the shivering moments of Stiles' hole, almost like winking at Derek's betas shift face.  
  
Red ruby eyes and fangs poking out between Derek's lips is what Stiles notice when he turns his head to look at his mate's face. Stiles also sees as his mate pulls apart his butt cheeks and he understands that his mate is about to have his way with his hole.  
  
Derek fucks Stiles' hole with his well experience tongue and thrust a middle finger besides his thrusting tongue.  
  
"Another finger," Stiles groan out as he ached for something thicker, "please I can stand more than a finger, you know I can pleasssee."  
  
'Oh I know you can, babe' Derek thought as he adds another finger in the next thrust, but not before he adds lube from the bottle that sat on his nightstand. Stiles gasps in pleasure before he also gasps in surprise when Derek blows air against his wet and open hole. It doesn't take much longer when Derek can thrust four fingers in and out of Stiles' stretch hole with little trouble.  
  
"Babe, Derek, Alpha Hale. I'm ready for your huge cock and your amazing knot." Stiles yell out in pleasure and with a groan Derek removes his fingers.  
  
"Here goes your reward, honey." Derek lubed his cock and holds his cock straight. With a thrust Derek shoves the head of his cock through the tight rings of Stiles' hole. Both moan at the feeling when Derek bottom out and his slightly hard knot smack Stiles' outer rings of his hole.  
  
"I need to see your face." Stiles whisper and Derek flip them so they can see each other.  
  
Then Stiles was positioning Derek's length, lifting his hips, and pushing the head of his arousal into the tight opening of his prepared hole.  
  
Derek thrust up, jerking his hips off the chase at the exact moment Stiles' hips drove down onto him. Their moans filled the air as Derek cock lodged deep within his mate.  
  
When Stiles' hole clenched around Derek's cock like a hot fist, there was no stopping the alpha. Derek's hands dropped to the bed cover in feathers for balance and his hips began to piston up against Stiles'. Harder. Faster. Derek thrust, sinks into the hottest paradise he'd ever known and stare at his mate.  
  
Stiles hand was on Derek's chest, right over his heart. The heart that have always been Stiles' since the day Derek found Stiles and Scott in the middle of his private property a decade and a half ago. He hadn't known years ago that Stiles, one day would turn to be his lovely mate.  
  
Stiles' asshole contracted, a ripple of movements that had Derek grit his teeth and choking out his mate's names.  
  
Their releases were moments away, but damn it, they never wanted their passion to end.  
  
They never want to leave each other's side.  
  
Stiles thighs clamped over Derek's legs. The sight of his bare hard nipples tormented Derek, and his head jerked up. Derek caught his mate's left nipple in his mouth, then slammed deep into Stiles' again.  
  
Stiles moan out Derek's name, his hips bucked, his hole clenches, and the quiver that shook his body shivered through Derek.  
  
They never stop kissing, tasting each other's mouth as Stiles' steamy cum splatters all over their upper bodies and Derek's beard. Derek doesn't mind having Stiles' release all over him as he loves smelling like his Stiles and his wolf is rolling on the ground in his head in happiness.  
  
In the next thrust pushed Derek's knot in the limbless Stiles, his climax broke Derek, the world exploded into a shower of amazing scents which made Derek growl. Pleasure flooded him as his knot pumped against Stiles' prostate and driving his wolf into an early mating season. Derek's cock filled Stiles with hot essence of his release and with a howl that shakes all the windows in their pack's house.  
  
Derek sucked softly on Stiles' right nipple as the aftershocks of pleasure hummed through their bodies.  
  
His hands rose from the bed and wrapped around his mate's waist.  
  
They share a romantic kiss before Derek open his book to his saved spot and resume his reading.  
  
With a sigh Stiles resume to telling Derek about his shitty shopping trip while they waited for Derek's knot to go down before they did it all over again.  
  
"Derek, it was so shitty because the woman in front of Erica, Lydia, and I walked soooooo slow, it reminded me of Flash Slothmore from Zootopia while we walked to a shoe stor-" Derek cut off his mate's rant with another deep kiss, Stiles' lips tasted like sex and love.  
  
The alpha would gladly fight the whole world for his lovely, wonderful, and amazing mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments below and give this story kudos. Hope you like it.


End file.
